


Baby Bump

by WardenRoot



Series: Baby Bump [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Pregnant!Ava, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: After catching Ava staring at her baby bump, Sara makes sure to remind her of how beautiful she is





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anon: Ava is like a couple of months pregnant, and showing a little bit. Sara and Ava make love and Sara is extra soft with the little bump. CUE SOFT SMUT.
> 
> I really hope you like how this turned out!
> 
> As always, massive thanks to @Notabeautifullittlefool for betaing for me, and to @fvandomtrvsh for helping me through the writing process♥

Sara looks down at the remote in her hands, waiting for Ava’s reply to her latest comment on the mission of the day. When no reply arrives, she turns her head towards the stairs, as if she can somehow spot Ava through the upstairs wall.

“Aves?” she calls, but there’s still no response. She throws the remote down on the couch beside her, then jumps up, almost sprinting for the staircase. It’s not that she thinks anything would have happened, Ava spoke to her just a minute ago and their apartment is relatively safe, as safe as any apartment of theirs could be, at least.

She sighs when she reaches the doorway to their bedroom, spotting Ava safe and sound, distractedly looking in the mirror. “What are you doing, babe?” she asks, walking towards her. Ava jumps a little, as if she had forgotten Sara was home.

“Nothing,” she says, as Sara wraps an arm around her waist to pull her close, with an expression that clearly says she was doing something. Sara only raises an eyebrow at her, clearly not convinced. “Really, there’s nothing you need to worry about,” Ava says, cupping Sara’s cheeks.

“Okay,” Sara sighs, pulling out of Ava’s grasp as she lowers her head to Ava’s neck. “Don’t tell me,” she says against Ava’s skin, before pressing her parted lips to her neck. “I’ll just worry in silence.” Sara places one hand on Ava’s sternum, and it’s only now that she registers that Ava’s shirt is unbuttoned. She slides her hand down to the small bump on Ava’s belly as her teeth nibble on Ava’s skin.

“I couldn’t button my pants,” Ava says in a rush. “Or, I could, but they were really tight, and that can’t be good for the baby, and,” Ava continues, stopping herself with an exhale.

“So we’ll get you new pants,” Sara says with a smile, pulling back to look up at her girlfriend. Ava looks uncertain, looking anywhere but at Sara. “Hey, look at me,” Sara says, touching the fingertips of the hand not on Ava’s belly to her face. Ava does, and Sara thinks she spots a hint of fear deep in her blue eyes. 

“You’re beautiful,” Sara whispers, cupping Ava’s cheek. She presses down slightly with the hand on Ava’s belly, feeling the bump underneath her palm. “You’re carrying our  _ baby _ —” Sara pulls back enough to look down at where her hand is covering Ava’s stomach— “and you’re so fucking beautiful, and stunning, and sexy.” 

Ava bites her lip, still not looking convinced, but less skeptical than when Sara found her. 

Sara takes a small step back, removing her hand from Ava’s belly so she can wave it in front of her as she fully takes in Ava’s outfit; an open shirt with a plain, black bra underneath, and her pants unbuttoned. “And this look? It’s definitely doing it for me.” She says it mostly to make Ava feel better, but she isn’t lying, it’s a  _ really _ good look, and she’s sure to let her face show it as she shamelessly runs her eyes up and down Ava’s body. When she looks up at her face again, there’s a nice blush on her cheeks, and some of her confidence has returned judging by the way she looks at Sara looking at her.

Sara slides a hand around Ava’s neck, gently pulling her head down as she pushes onto her toes, her other hand going to Ava’s belly again as she presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

“God, Aves, you look so good,” Sara whispers against her lips, before kissing her harder.

Ava wraps her arms around Sara, but before she gets a chance to deepen the kiss, Sara pulls away, kissing Ava’s jaw instead. She then trails kisses down her throat, across her collarbone and the top of her breasts, until she has to kneel to kiss lower. Once on her knees, she places her hands on either side of Ava’s midsection, pulling her closer as she presses a gentle kiss to the small bump on her stomach. Ava’s hands tangle in her hair, and Sara glances up at her as she continues pressing kisses to her belly.

Sara moves one of her hands down to Ava’s ass, squeezing it through the denim of her pants. Ava sighs appreciatively, running her fingers through Sara’s hair. Sara moves her hand lower, sliding the tip of her fingers around to Ava’s inner thigh as she drags them down. Ava gasps, making Sara smirk against her skin.

“I want you naked,” Sara murmurs, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Ava’s belly. When she looks up, Ava is looking down at her with dark eyes. Ava nods, her lips slightly parted, but she makes no move to actually undress. Sara sighs as she jumps to her feet. “This okay?” she asks, gently pushing her fingers underneath the top of Ava’s shirt.

Ava nods again, and Sara slowly pushes it off her shoulders. She trails her fingers after it down Ava’s arms as she leans in to press light kisses on her neck. Once the shirt hits the floor, Sara moves her fingers to Ava’s back, pressing in firmly as she drags them all the way up to the fabric of her bra. “Can I take this off too?” she whispers into Ava’s ear.

“Yes,” Ava breathes, tangling a hand in Sara’s hair so she can pull her head back to kiss her.

Sara smiles into the kiss as she effortlessly unclasps Ava’s bra, splaying her hands on Ava’s upper back before pulling away so she can completely remove the bra from Ava’s body. She has to take a moment as she lets her eyes travel up and down her body, torn between ripping Ava’s pants off her and enjoying the look of Ava  _ only _ in her unbuttoned pants. 

When Ava starts playing with her fingers in front of her belly, Sara steps closer again, grabbing Ava’s hands to bring them up to her mouth. “How did I get so lucky?” she asks, trailing her fingertips across Ava’s cheek as she stares into her eyes. Ava’s lips curve up in a shy smile as she averts her gaze, looking down. Sara leans up to kiss her again, gently starting to push her towards the nearest wall. When Ava’s back hits the wall, Sara moves a hand up to gently cup one of her breasts, wary of how tender they’ve become.

“Our bed is right there,” Ava groans as Sara once more kisses her way down to her throat.

“I know,” Sara says, moving her other hand down to the waistband of Ava’s pants, “but I want to eat you out against the wall.” 

“Fuck,” Ava whines, pulling Sara closer.

“That’s the plan, babe,” Sara says, smirking as she pushes her hand into Ava’s boyshorts, fingers meeting wetness. “You want that?”

Ava gives her a quick confirmation and Sara drops to her knees. She’s unable to resist kissing Ava’s belly as she passes it. She nuzzles her nose against the bump as she wraps her fingers around the waistband of Ava’s pants and boyshorts. “I’m gonna pull them off, okay?” she says, looking up at Ava. Normally she wouldn’t be quite so tentative with undressing her, confident that Ava would tell her if something was wrong, but after the way she found her, Sara finds herself needing to make extra sure she isn’t doing something Ava doesn’t want her to — and she needs Ava to know how much  _ Sara _ wants her, baby bump and all.

“Sara, I swear if you don’t—” Ava stops her words as Sara pulls the rest of her clothes down, pulling Ava’s hips out from the wall as she does. Sara smirks against her belly before trailing kisses lower.

Ava lets her head fall back to the wall as Sara lifts one of her legs above her shoulder. She keeps her hand on Ava’s thigh, keeping it in place, as she places her other hand gently on the bump on Ava’s stomach, pressing her forearm next to it to help Ava stand up. Ava buries her fingers in Sara’s hair as Sara leans her head closer, taking in Ava’s smell. She presses a gentle kiss to Ava’s folds before pushing her tongue between them, slowly licking the length of her slit.

Sara closes her eyes as she lets Ava’s taste envelop her senses. She feels Ava’s hands press her closer as Ava lets out a wonderful moan. Sara continues licking her slowly, all the way from her entrance to her clit then back. She could stay like this forever, her senses overwhelmed with the mother of her child; Ava’s moans filling her ears, her bare skin pushing against her, her taste on Sara’s tongue, and her smell in every breath she takes.

Ava doesn’t quite seem to agree, her hold on Sara’s hair tightening as she grinds against Sara’s face. Sara smiles, flattening her tongue against Ava’s clit the next time she reaches it. Ava lets out a pleased sound as Sara gently sucks it into her mouth, working Ava towards her release. She ever so lightly scratches Ava’s belly with blunt nails, and then Ava’s coming against her mouth. Sara eases her through it, before carefully guiding her foot back down on the ground. She gently grabs Ava’s sides again, delicately resting her forehead on her belly, her only thought of how much she loves her girlfriend and the life she’s growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
